


His Cup Runneth Over

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had all he'd wished for, all he wanted--his cup full to the brim with joy.  And yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Cup Runneth Over

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Cups" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

The war was over, he had Arwen, and his kingdom and his people were flourishing. He had all he'd wished for, all he wanted--his cup full to the brim with joy.

And yet there was one sadness, one thing missing--Boromir.

He remembered Elrond saying once that a cup could only hold so much. One drop more, and it would run over, and some--if not all--within would be lost. Aragorn would never wish such on his people, his kingdom--his queen.

But sometimes he wondered if it might not all be worth it, to be together again.


End file.
